romdex_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Reximus Suhverre
Origins Reximus was a bear warrior in the far away village of Karsse. He was chosen by a dark weapon, the Sword of Broken Glass, Suhverre. He took this role as Suhverre's wielder, learning to master it and the dark powers that came with it in order to fulfill his role as a balance between the dark and light energies of the universe. After an arduous journey he defeated the dragon clan of Tenebrae who tried to manipulate this balance in for the benefit of their race. After a grand battle atop the mountain of Norrevra, with his new found allies, including the Prince of house Tenebrae, Solaris, Rex was able to defeat King Tenebrae and his court wizards as well as vanquishing the Great Demon Corrigon. After this Suhverre disappeared from his masters grasp not to be seen until a later time. Reximus searched for a way to live his life, now having completed his main task. With the powers that remained after Suhverre's disappearance, Reximus traveled to another dimension where he met his husband Romdex. Life in Karsse Early Life and Acquisition of Suhverre As the chieftain's son, he was destined to eventually lead the village as is the tradition. One day, as a 10 year-old Rex wandered into Karsse's sacred forest, he stumbled into the Cave of Relinquishing where the ominous blade, Suhverre, had called out to him. As the blade's call beckoned, he was guided into the Solemn Chamber where the blade was set to appear a time after it's previous master had been nihiled. As Rex approached Suhverre's pedestal, the blade turned into a shadowy mist and enveloped the cub, causing him to pass out. He was discovered in the cave by seers and priests who had come to visit the chamber after they had felt a disturbance within to find the cub passed out on the pedestal with purple markings that served to channel Suhverre's strength After he was returned home to his cottage,still unconscious, his father witness this change and went to lament his son's fate. Chief Orm went to the forest to fervently pray for three days and left the boy to be attended by the village priests, shamans, and seers. After three days, the Reximus awoke, energy crackling about him. From then on Orm knew his son would not grow to lead the village, yet he continued to train him and his leadership and assigned his right hand, Astor, to further protect and train him in sword and combat arts and the head Priest, Lahz, to train Rex in his mastery over his newfound powers. Adolescence As Reximus grew, he forged a strong bond with his close friend, Gran. Despite the being the chief's son, Rex often did not get along with some of the other village children due to having the lightest shade of gray fur and his markings, so he often had to settle rivalries in combat practice sessions with the other children. He was schooled by the village shaman and trained in sword wielding and combat arts by Astor and the village tactician, Gratz.